<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foul and Loathsome by BougieBomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341747">Foul and Loathsome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BougieBomb/pseuds/BougieBomb'>BougieBomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BougieBomb/pseuds/BougieBomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" <br/>***<br/>He didn't care who won the war anymore. He would do anything to survive, even if it meant betraying all he's ever known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foul and Loathsome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! This is my first post on this site. I used to frequent Wattpad a long long time ago, but I've been on the reading end of thing for years now. <br/>I have a loose idea of where I want this story to go, so feedback is welcome and a great motivator. Let me know what you think! Sorry for any typos, it's late and I'm tired.<br/>In this story, they lost the Final Battle. Neville ended up unable to kill Nagini, so she is the final horcrux. The Order is scattered, and everyone is on the run. It starts two weeks after they lost.<br/>I don't own Harry Potter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 16th, 1998</p>
<p>Hermione missed sleeping in a bed. The cold seeped into her from all angles, burrowing itself into her chest. Her nose, the tips of her ears, her fingers, her toes, they were all numb. The fire Harry had conjured did nothing to stave off the chill. </p>
<p>It was an especially frigid morning, the sun just beginning to canopy the forest floor. She gazed across the fire at Ginny and Harry, curled into each other. Both of them slept soundly, oblivious to the sound of the world beginning to wake. Ginny’s shock of red hair made Hermione’s heart ache for Ron. They’d been separated in the chaos at the end, and Hermione wasn’t even sure he’d made it out alive. </p>
<p>She walked to the edge of the clearing and muttered the spells to strengthen the wards. These were wand movements she had hoped to never have to perform again. The leaves rustled behind her. She whipped around and threw a shield up before she could even see if anyone was there. <br/>Ginny raised a brow at her, “A bit jumpy there, Hermione. You alright?”</p>
<p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, “Ginny, it’s you. Yes, I’m alright. Did I wake you?” </p>
<p>“No, you didn’t. Harry… he woke up in terror. He was shaking and panting, but he fell asleep as quickly as he woke up.” Hermione peered over at her friend’s sleeping form. He still looked so peaceful, the fire casting its light across his face. It was a good thing he could sleep at all. </p>
<p>“Ginny-” Hermione started, but she wavered. She wanted to be honest with her friend, to share her pain, but it felt wrong to break the first semblance of peace they’d found.</p>
<p>“What is it?” She placed a hand on Hermione’s arm, “Talk to me. Don’t fret yourself into pieces.” <br/>“I... I need to be honest, Gin. I’m not sure how long we can go on like this. You-Know-Who is hunting us. He’s sent out his dogs, his Death Eaters, and it won’t be long before someone catches our scent.”</p>
<p>Ginny furrowed her brow. “We’re being careful-”</p>
<p>“I know! I know we are- but look around you. We’ve escaped to the farthest part of Norway we can. I don’t know where to go from here. You-Know-Who has spies everywhere. Russia is his domain. I don’t think we can risk purchasing a portkey, and all of the Floo Networks have been shut down. We’re stuck.” They’d escaped to the forest surrounding  the edges of a town called Vardo, as far northeast in Norway you could get. They had been travelling for two weeks now with nothing but their wands and the clothes on their backs.<br/>Hermione would kill for a bag of crisps. </p>
<p>“So you think we should just surrender ourselves? Give up? The Order is still out there, Hermione! We are the Order! If we can just find a way to reach Ron and my Mum, of getting to the others. Luna and Neville-”</p>
<p>“Ginny,” Hermione said gently, “Neville died saving Harry. You know that.” </p>
<p>The red headed girl’s eyes grew misty and forlorn, “I know that. I just- I’m still processing it. It doesn’t feel real yet. I keep thinking that I’ll wake up one morning and we’ll have won, and that rat bastard ‘Dark Lord’ will be dead.” Hermione nodded. Neville was a hard one to handle for sure, especially for Harry. He and Voldemort had faced off, Voldemort sweeping his wand through the air with a gutteral “Avada Kedavra!” </p>
<p>Harry had raised his wand, ready to meet the end, if need be, when Neville threw himself in front of the killing curse, slashing through the air with the Sword of Gryffindor. The battlefield went still for just a moment, all of their ears ringing from the collision. The sword absorbed most of the blow before everyone in a mile radius was blown  backwards on their feet. Hermione remembered Ginny crawling towards an unconscious Harry, sobbing, begging for him to be alive. She remembered everyone scattering, some still fighting, but most fleeing and fearing the wrath of Voldemort. Hermione had lunged towards Harry and Ginny, grabbing both of them and apparating them away. The last thing she saw was Neville lying there, his eyes blank and unseeing. </p>
<p>Harry blamed himself. </p>
<p>Ginny grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, eyes full of fire, “We can’t let Neville’s death be in vain. When he couldn’t get to Nagini, Neville did what he could to give us one last fighting chance. He saved all of us. We have to kill that damn snake- for him.” Hermione nodded slowly, mustering up a tight smile. She turned away and found herself nose to nose with a Death Eater.</p>
<p>She forgot to breathe. </p>
<p>Ginny moved to Harry, wincing at every crunch of leaf underfoot. “Harry,” she whispered, “Harry, wake up.” He groaned, wrapping his arms around her, and Ginny shushed him through her teeth. “Harry, there are Death Eaters. Four of them, I think.” Instantly his eyes shot open, staring at his best friend at the edge of camp. <br/>They shouldn’t be this far north, thought Hermione, taking a careful step back. We should have had at least another week.<br/>The Death Eater was small framed, petite even. A girl, for sure. The other three were tall and broad, flanking her. Hermione’s fingers twitched, overcome with the urge to rip off her mask and peer underneath. Would she find Pansy Parkinson there? Or perhaps Millicent Bulstrode? It could be someone she didn’t know at all. <br/>It could be Bellatrix, back from the dead.</p>
<p>Hermione continued her slow retreat back, reaching blindly behind her for Ginny and Harry’s hands. Her mind raced. Where could they go? Where could they stay that they haven’t already been? Her friends clutched at her, waiting for her to take them somewhere, anywhere. <br/>Her mind blanked. They couldn’t go back to one of their old camps, as they were likely overrun by now. If Voldemort’s followers were this far north, then Sweden and Finland were probably his domain now. There was nothing but water for miles beyond the forest. </p>
<p>The wards would have to hold. There’s nothing else they could do bur shake in place and hope they were well warded enough. <br/>The girl Death Eater gestured to one of her companions, saying something that Hermione couldn’t make out. One of the others stepped forward and lifted his mask up. He lifted up his chin, closing his eyes and breathing deep. Hermione had a sinking feeling in her stomach, pulling her friends closer to her. His eyes snapped open and locked onto Hermione’s. They were yellow and canine-like, his nails elongating into claws. </p>
<p>A werewolf. She hadn’t warded against werewolves. They didn’t usually join Death Eaters on missions, preferring to stay with their packs. And now he saw her, his mouth stretching into a feral grin.</p>
<p>It was an oversight on her part; one that would kill them all. </p>
<p>He waved his wand, and she felt the wards fall. In that instant, everything happened in the blink of an eye. Jets of light were flying back and forth, Harry already braced  behind a tree. Hermione and Ginny dove to the side to avoid a particularly nasty looking curse. The grass it landed in shriveled and rotted. Hermione heard Ginny gulp. <br/>Three of the Death Eaters had most of their wandpower focused on Harry, recognizing him as the ultimate prize to bring back to their master. But the werewolf. </p>
<p>Oh god. Where was the werewolf? </p>
<p>A bloodcurdling scream resounded behind her. Ginny. Hermione saw her pinned down, the werewolf’s teeth snarling above her throat. “Stupefy!” Hermione yelled, her heart in her throat. Not Ginny. Please. He turned towards her slowly, frothing at the mouth. He looked as if she’d stung him, as if she were a bug he needed to step on. <br/>He sneered at Hermione. “Alright then. You first.” </p>
<p>He lunged at her, digging his claws into her shoulders. She cried out in pain, turning her head away from his hot breath. He growled, raking his nails further down towards her chest. It felt like she was on fire. The gashes he carved into her burned, his nails like knives. </p>
<p>Hermione vaguely heard Ginny flinging spell after spell, all of which seemed to bounce off of him harmlessly. He swung back his hand and drove his claw deep into the side of her stomach. “I’m going to carve you to pieces, sweetheart, bit by bit, and leave you alive just long enough to see me do worse to your pretty friend.” He twisted his hand inside of her and laughed. Her vision blurred and a scream tore from her throat. He backhanded her, leaving jagged marks across her cheek. Dark spots danced across her vision. “Shut up,” he hissed, “I don’t want to hear your filthy voice.” He raised his hand up again, nails glinting in the sunlight. She recalled the sun that morning.<br/>At least she would die outside. At least it’s somewhere beautiful. </p>
<p>She clenched her eyes shut. A heavy weight collapsed onto her. She couldn’t breathe, writhing in place. Suddenly, she was relieved of the weight. Someone had killed him. She felt hot, sticky blood trickling from her cheek down into her hair. She blinked, focusing. Another Death Eater loomed over her. <br/>She coughed, wincing in pain, “Just kill me. Please.” The words were barely there. Ginny flung herself forward and threw herself over Hermione. “You can’t have her,” she choked out, “Please.” The Death Eater crouched down. Hermione noticed then how quiet it had become. The sounds of Harry dueling were gone. She saw her best friend move into her line of sight, looking shocked. The man pulled down his hood and took off his mask. Hermione’s eyes widened, her head and heart pounding. This must be a dream. She must be hallucinating. <br/>She reached out and touched his face, recoiling when she could touch him. <br/>“Malfoy?”<br/>He smirked. “Miss me, princess?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>